Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems are used by end user organizations in order to help them perform tasks, activities and other processes that they customarily perform.
Some such computer systems provide a platform upon which various levels of developers generate customizations that ultimately comprise an end user solution. For instance, a computer system manufacturer may manufacture a base computer system. An independent software vendor may generate customizations to the base system and provide it to value added resellers or developers or end user organizations. The value added resellers, developers or end user organizations may make their own customizations to generate a final solution that is ultimately deployed for an end user organization.
This type of customization channel can make multi-tenancy difficult. For instance, each different tenant may represent a separate organization. Each organization may have its own set of customizations that represent its own solution. Thus, it can be difficult to offer any given solution, in multi-tenancy, because each tenant may have its own specific customizations to the base system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.